Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (6n^{5}+2n^{3}) - ( 2n^{3}+4n) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(6n^{5}+2n^{3}) + (-2n^{3}-4n)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6n^{5}+2n^{3} - 2n^{3}-4n$ Identify like terms. $ {6 n^5} + \color{#DF0030}{2 n^3} - \color{#DF0030}{2 n^3} - {4 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { 6 n^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^3} + { -4 n} $ Add the coefficients. $6n^{5}-4n$